Defination Sister: Little and annoying things
by PENSWORK
Summary: Santana Lopez never told anyone about her little sister Cat. When Cat auditions for the Glee Club, no one thought her voice would be that good. Rachel reveals a secret so shocking that it might just change everybody's perspective of her.Sam/OCC Artie/OCC


_**Summary: Santana Lopez never told anyone about her little sister Cat. When Cat auditioned for the Glee Club, no one thought her voice would be **_**that**_** good. Rachel reveals a secret so shocking that it might just change everybody's perspective of her. Parings include Artie/OCC Finn/OCC and Sam/OCC**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own glee. Or the characters except for Cat.**

"But does she _have _to go to my school?" Santana complained to her mom.

"Yes, I don't get what the big deal is!" Her mother said. Santana stormed off into her room. Of course Cat, her younger sister, was there because they share rooms.

"Hey San. So what should I wear for the first day of school? This or that?" Cat asked her sister.

"It's not the first day of school. It's March. This, it makes you look…..not as dumb as you actually are."

"You're right, so whadda you gonna where?"

"Short white jeans, and this t-shirt," Santana held a shirt that said 'this is my smiley shirt'. Cat chuckled a little before she looked at the clock and said, "Oh crap, its 10:07!"

"It's the little hand not the big one, Cat." Santana started to change out of her pjs and into her outfit.

"Right, its 7:10." Cat had already changed and started to head for the door.

"Wait, Cat."

"What Santana?"

She was about to say something but she just couldn't, "Be down in 10'." Cat nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Has anybody seen Santana?" Mr. Shue asked after he realized that she wasn't sitting in the choir room.

"She's probably making out with Karofsky," Sam said. "Still not over her." Santana came bursting in with her little sister.

"No Cat! Just… shut up! Please! Shut up!" Santana yelled at her sister as they entered the choir room. "Sorry I'm late my sister kept on sneaking off."

"Brittany?" Cat asked.

"Cat? I-Is that you?" Brittany stood up and walked over to Cat to give her a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Wait, Britts. How do you know my sister?"

"We went to _Camp for the Dumb _together."

"Guys, we need to start focusing on regionals. Is um, Cat going to be staying with us?" Mr. Shue said.

"Ya. She's actually a really good singer, Mr. Shue. Can't we let her have a chance, like audition or whatever?" Santana said.

"Ok, Cat do you have anything in your back pocket that you could sing for us?" Mr. Shue said.

"Ya, um its Secrets by OneRepublic."

"Go ahead."

"_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<em>

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
>And when a situation rises, just write it into an album<br>Seen it straight to go  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<em>

_Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm ick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_All my secrets away  
>All my secrets away<em>_._" Everybody sat in awe of Cat's voice. Even Rachel sat speechless.

"Welcome to glee club!" Mr. Shue said. Everybody started cheering super loud (except for Rachel who seemed a bit annoyed by Cat's voice).

Cat stood at her locker talking to Brittany when Rachel approached them and said, "Your voice is good but your appearance is lacking. I mean what were you even going for?"

"Well, hello to you too. Don't you like it? I love my shirt!" Cat said. Her shirt had a long paragraph on it that read: One day I was shopping with my sister and she left to go try on outfits so I went looking around and found this shirt. I liked the color of it. My sister said that people would be trying to look and see what it read. I still bought it anyway. When I got home I ended up spilling paint on it and by the time I got to the bottom of reading this shirt I came to the conclusion that I had just spent about 2 minutes of my life reading it. Wow….what a waste. If you really spent the time reading this it means you have no life.

"Back off Rachel your just jealous of Cats voice because you know she is gonna get the solo and you're not." Brittany said as she and Cat started to walk off. Rachel stood there mad as hell. _Cat Lopez, prepare to wish you never set foot into that glee club._ She thought to herself.

When the day was over Rachel went straight home not even realizing that she was missing her dance lessons. She went into her room without even saying hi to her dads. Rachel sat on her bed and thought about ways to get Cat to quit the glee club. _Man I wish that Karofsky would still throw slushies at people….too bad he's part of that dumb bullywhips thing. Maybe I could get Azimio to… oh but he'd never do anything for me. Maybe if I paid him I could-_

"Rachel? Are you okay, sweetie?" Hiram said.

"Ya, just thinking."

"Okay, come to us if you need anything," he walked outta the room. _Alright…what was I thinking about? Oh ya, but I don't think Azimio would take a bribe… and he'd probably get yelled at be Dave for doing that. Dammit! Why does Cat have to have such a good flippin voice! I'll just have to find her weakness and then challenge her to a singoff with that weakness song of hers… yes._

"But don't you think he's cute?" Cat asked Brittany as they sat down for lunch.

"Well, on like a scale form 1 to 10 he'd be like a 8.4," Brittany said taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"Really! An 8.4! Puck is _way_ hotter than that!"

"Shhhh, you don't have to yell about it!" They started laughing. Santana couldn't believe this. Brittany, her best friend, paying more attention to her little sister. Santana was mad. No she was more than mad, more like pissed, or like 20 miles past pissed….if that's possible.

"So Britt," Santana said interrupting her sister. "We still on for Friday night?"

"Oh, sorry me and Cat already made plans…maybe we could do it Saturday night?"

"No, its fine. You just go ahead and be best buddies with my little sister," Santana said storming off. She ran crying into the choir room where Rachel was practicing her duet with Finn.

Finn and Rachel_: Stay Just a little bit longer  
>Till I'm a little bit stronger to take all this<br>Stay Just a little more time  
>Till I can find a way<br>Please stay  
><em>  
>Finn: <em>Will I ever smile again<br>When losing love takes my best friend  
>To wonder where, wonder how<br>Wonder what you're doing  
>One more night just before you break me<br>Hold me safely_

Finn and Rachel: _Stay just a little bit longer  
>till I'm a little bit stronger to take all this<br>Stay Just a little more time  
>till I can find a way<br>Please stay_

Rachel: _So I'll be a big girl and close my eyes  
>as you walk you away don't say good-bye<br>God save me  
>please won't you<em>

Finn and Rachel: _Stay just a little bit longer  
>till I'm a little bit stronger to take all this<br>Stay Just a little more time  
>till I can find a way<br>Please stay_

Santana started clapping, which startled Finn and Rachel a little.

"W-what are you doing here, Santana? And are you, crying?" Rachel said.

"It's nothing. You guys were great. You sounded great. Are you gonna sin that at Regionals?"

"Uh ya, Mr. Shue said that we wouldn't have that much time to practice in Rehearsals because we need to find a song for Cat to sing and a song we can all sing. So here we are…practicing," Finn said. Santana's mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"She's getting the freaking ballad at regionals! That's bullshit! You can sing _way _better than her, Rachel!"

"I-I know but, Santana I've tried everything to make her quit. I've told her about Kurt, being slushied but nothing has worked. I just decided to give up." Rachel said.

"What the hell? Give up! You're Rachel freaking Berry! You've sang your ass off and for what? A stupid solo with Finn? No! You deserve to be the soloist! Not Cat!" Santana yelled. Finn started backing slowly away.

"You're right Santana, and I did have a song prepared to sing at Regionals, and maybe if I sang it, it would convince Mr. Shue to let me have the solo."

"Damn right I am!" Santana said. Rachel and her high-fived as the bell ring. "Well I'll uh, see ya in glee club." She waved goodbye. _Did I just high-five Rachel Berry?_ Santana thought. She walked to biology class quietly and popped in before class started.

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue said. "Let's rehearse the songs for Regionals! Cat-"

"Let me stop you right there Mr. Shue. I'd like to show you in song that I deserve the ballad. Not Cat," Rachel said.

"Alright… show us what ya got."

"_What I got to do to make you love me?  
>What I got to do to make you care?<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
>And I wake to find that you're not there?<em>

_What I got to do to make you want me?  
>What I got to do to be heard?<br>What do I say when it's all over?  
>Sorry seems to be the hardest word.<em>

_It's sad, so sad  
>It's a sad, sad situation.<br>And it's getting more and more absurd.  
>It's sad, so sad<br>Why can't we talk it over?  
>Oh it seems to me<br>That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_What do I do to make you want me?  
>What I got to do to be heard?<br>What do I say when it's all over?  
>Sorry seems to be the hardest word.<em>

_It's sad, so sad  
>It's a sad, sad situation.<br>And it's getting more and more absurd.  
>It's sad, so sad<br>Why can't we talk it over?  
>Oh it seems to me<br>That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_What I got to do to make you love me?  
>What I got to do to be heard?<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
>What have I got to do?<br>What have I got to do?  
>When sorry seems to be the hardest word,"<em> Rachel sang. It was beautiful, even Kurt cheered. So did Mercedes and Tina, and everyone else. Even Cat clapped and cheered. Rachel happily walked to her seat waiting for Mr. Shue to say something.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue started. "That was….beautiful. Best solo you've ever sang. Congrats to our _new_ ballad singer!" Cat smiled and looked down, she was sad about not having the solo but happy for Rachel and this team because she knew that with Rachel singing that song they would win by a landslide.

"Hey have you guys seen Cat anywhere I wanna ask her a question?" Sam asked Mike and Tina.

"Ya she just passed us. Why do you wanna know where she went?" Mike said.

"I wanna ask her something."

"If you're gonna be asking her out, good-luck cuz Artie just asked the same thing you did," Tina said. Sam sighed and walked down the hallway and turned the corner to see Cat sitting on Artie's lap while he wheeled her to her next class._ Dammit!_ Sam thought. _That wheeled loser got her before I did. Well guess what wheels, there's a new kid in town waiting to steal Cat away._

"Sam!" Rachel said. "Have you seen Santana anywhere?"

"Uh, ya she just passed me I think she was heading for the choir room," Sam said. Rachel ran off and entered the choir room. Santana was sitting in one of the chairs day-dreaming.

"Santana? Rachel asked. Santana blinked then looked up at Rachel. "You know I was wondering if I could tell you something….personal?"

"Why?" Santana said pushing herself up in the chair.

"Well, you know when we were talking and you were motivating me to steal Cat's solo. I really liked that and I would like to be f-friends with you."

"Ya that was nice talking to you. Sure we can be _f-f-friends_," Santana shivered at the word _friends._

"Okay, I-I'm pregnant…with twins," Santana almost fainted.

She ran up and gave Rachel a hug, "I'm so sorry for all the crap I've been giving you. How long have you been pregnant?"

"6 months."

"6 months! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Santana was crying now.

"I was too ashamed, I'm a Jew. I didn't have sex with Jessie cuz I was too scared and same with Finn. I just thought that Finn would get mad at me."

"Who's the father?"

"Here's the funny part, I don't know. I had sex with Finn but we used protection so I don't know." The two girls had forgotten about all their classes.

"Rachel, you know that condoms don't always work, right?"

"They don't?"

"No, so sweetie listen, what we've gotta do is tell Finn-"

"No! I can't, the only people who know are you and my dads. I can't tell Finn. I just can't."

"Can't what?" Finn asked entering the room.

"Tell him Rachel. Tell him or I will," Santana said.

"Tell me what?" Finn asked.

"I-I'm pregnant with your two sons," Rachel confessed.

"Here I'll leave so you guys can talk," Santana said. She got up hugged Rachel and then patted Finn on the back.

"But, we used protection, Rachel I'm so sorry. How far are you?"

"6 months, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, I was just so ashamed. I'm sorry," Finn hugged her for a while. They sat there in silence as Finn thought _Holy crap not another one of my girlfriends, but Rachel will probably kept them. I can't believe this twins?_ _Boy twins, first thing first, names one is defiantly gonna be named after my dad. Wait, why I'm I saying this in my mind I should be telling Rachel this._

"Do you have any ideas for the names?" Finn asked

"Yes, the names I thought of is Storm Justice Berry and Rayc Chase Berry. Do you like them?"

"How did you know the name of my dad?"

"Huh?"

"Justice was his name, how did you know that?"

"I didn't but know we can have some of your father in our sons!" Rachel said. Finn cracked a smile but still could not believe what he was hearing._ Rachel Berry pregnant with my sons, _Finn thought,_ Oh my God! I'm an actually dad!_


End file.
